Starfeild Hack 1
by Arin is my name-o
Summary: bad summary Okay, I'll really only be continuing this wonderful, hence the sarcasm, fanfic if I get some reveiws so uh... Yeah. No ZADR. O.o
1. Chapter 1

((Okay, I practically have NO idea what I'm currently doing right now, so uh... I'd just like to say that I personally don't think this is very good... Uhm... I'm only posting this here because... Well... I feel like it. And if anyone accually likes it, I might accually finish it and POSSIBLY (not very likely) make a comic out of it. So... If you like it, please e-mail me at or if you want me to see your comment, because most likely, I'll post all the chapters I've typed and leave it here to rot instead of checking the reveiws and stuff here. So uh... I check my e-mail frequently, just to let you know. I also have AIM at 'Kaho the Neko'. I'll stop rambling now.

Invader ZIM, all it's characters, irkens, yada yada yada are © Jhonen Vasquez

PS: No ZaDR in here, folks.))

Chapter 1

••••••••••••

Dib lay on his bed, staring out his window listlessly. Today had been like any other. Eat breakfast, go to school, go home, spy on Zim, eat dinner. Usually there was nothing _that _interesting. Usually. But this morning when he had woken up, he had a feeling that something weird was going to happen--- Something really weird.

But apparently, he had been let down. It was nearly the end of the day, and the sun was starting to set. He sighed and sat up on his bed, looking at his laptop. Graphs wavered up and down in a frenzying manner that most people other than himself wouldn't understand.

Okay, so some of it was kind of a mystery to him, but he understood _most_ of it. Most of the graphshad something to do with the atmospheric pressure, the gravitational pull…Things like that. Everything seemed normal except…Just one bar graph- one of the ones he didn't know what it was for- slowly climbed down. Dib's heart raced. If only Gaz hadn't thrown away the instruction manual for his computer mistaking it for something else.

Well, she hadn't actually thrown it away… She'd burned it…

And she hadn't really mistaken it for something other than what it was.

Well, it was gone anyways. He couldn't help that… He glanced out his bedside window again before looking back at his computer. He noticed that another graph started to rise and drop simultaneously. Dib knew what this one was for. It was to show if there was a quick gap in the atmosphere- like if a ship or something passed through. Whatever had gone through it this time was big- to small to be a space shuttle, but not quite the right size for a meteor. He opened a schedule he had obtained of NASAPlace's launching times for rockets and such. There was nothing for today- or anything for the next two months, for that matter. Maybe the feeling he had this morningwas right. He hopped out his window and took off down the street.

••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

••••••••••••

Dib tore faster down the street. The readings on his laptop had shown that whatever had passed through the atmosphere had landed on the outskirts of town- only about half a mile away from his house. Nothing seemed different from any other night, though. All of a sudden, a thought ran through his mind. This could have been Zim; he used his ship all the time. This could be just a wild goose chase.Then again, Zim would be out of his disguise, and Dib had brought his camera, as if it were some sort of refelx to do so when something strange happened.It was kind of weird.Oh well,no matter.

He had almost reached the landing sight. It was just over a hill… A freakishly tall and steep hill. He even had to slow down to go up the blasted thing. Peachy. But this was worth it.

Dib finally reached the top, panting. He looked down over the hill and his eyes widened. Below him, a large, scarlet ship had crashed into the ground. It was a wonder no one had noticed it; the flames were at least 10 feet tall. But then again, this was on the outskirts of town- hardly anyone ever camearound here, especially at thistime of the day.Dib took his camera out andwent careeningdown the hill, nearly falling once or twice. He would finally have proof of Zim being an alien!

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW, ZIM!" He laughed, "I can finally show everyone that I'm not crazy!"

Dib finally reached the bottom of the hill, speeding towards the ship, slowing down, as he got closer. Those flames looked pretty big from where he stood… But that didn't ruin his plans of getting proof of Zim's… Alien…ness… Or something…

"You can just admit defeat, Zim! With all your equipment burnt, you can't even fight!" He yelled into the wreckage.

"Who's Zim?" A quiet voice replied from behind him. Dib wheeled around- no one was there.

"I'm down here…" The voice said, sounding a bit glummer. He looked down to see a little robot looking straight up at him with large, light blue eyes. He screamed in surprise and toppled backwards, falling over and hitting his head on a split pipe. Everything seemed to get blurrier as he heard a few words… In a different voice this time.

"-You weren't supposed to let anyone see you!"

••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

••••••••••••

Everything had blacked out.

"Am I dead…?" Dib asked woozily.

"Are you what...? Dead? Just a little bit." Someonegiggled.That voice again. The one he had last heard. "Uhm… You just uh… were sleepwalking and ran into a pole… Err…"

"Oh… Wait a minute! Zim!" Dib bolted up and opened his eyes. In front of him was… An alien? No… It was just a human. A human girl, that lookedjust about Dib's age.

"Who's Zim…?" She asked quietly.

"Obviously not _you…_" He mumbled. His head still hurt. Had he really ran into a pole in his sleep? There was no ship… And no sign of a crash. He didn't even have his camera… Maybe he had been asleep.

The girl was silent for a moment. Dib noticed that there was a small, midnight-black cat with… Blue eyes? He'd never heard of a black cat with blue eyes before.

"What's your name?"The girlasked quietly.

"That's kind of a strange question to ask right now… Dib. What's yours?" He asked, mainly just to be polite.

"Mine? Zeg… It's… Not really a normal name… I know…" She said quietly.

"_Weird_? It's not weird." Dib shook his head.

"Oh… Uhm… I have to go… Okay?" Zeg said, helping him up.

"Uh… Thanks. That's okay…" Dib said. Why was she so quiet? Was she trying to hide something? It was to late to ask. She had already picked the cat up and ran off. Dib shook his head. This had been one weird night.

••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

••••••••••••

Zeg ran along the abandoned streets. The sun had set almost an hour ago… And the boy had been unconscious for at least 30 minutes. He had taken a nasty hit on the head when he had fallen and hit a pipeline. He seemed so familiar, it was strange. She shook the thought off and kept going.

Zeg rounded a corner and stopped behind a large turquoise house. That was a strange color for a house. And with a purple roof, too. Hm. Zeg lifted the cat's face to eye level.

"Ecou, why did you talk to him?" She whispered quietly, the question aimed more at herself than her friend.

The cat looked past Zeg. It almost seemed to be ignoring her.

"…What's wrong?" She asked turning to see what the cat was looking at. She froze. The houses lawn gnomes… Were moving?

"What the…?" But before she could finish, a lazer had knocked her to the ground, unconscious.

••••••••••••


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

••••••••••••

Zeg came to again. Now she knew what that boy… Dib… had felt like. She opened her eyes to see a small robot with turquoise eyes sitting in front of her face and staring at her blankly.

"What the…?" She looked around… Apparently she was in some sort of laboratory or…

_'LABORATORY!' _She screamed in her head. Zeg tried to sit up, but she was strapped down to a metal table or something. Panic surged through her. Her eyes widened and her eyes darted around, looking for an explanation. If this was what she thought it was, she was in deep, deep trouble.

A voice laughed and the little robot tilted its head to the side.

"Thought you could get away with spying on my base, eh human?"

Zeg turned her head to where the voice was coming from; two large, red eyes stared at her.

•••••••••••••


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

••••••••••

"Spying…?" Zeg asked quietly,"What are you talking about…? I was just…"

"SILENCE HUMAN!" The voice screamed. "I have captured you! Fair and square! …Or something…" The owner of the bright red eyes stepped into the light. Zeg stared for a moment.

An Invader…?

"Wait… Uhm… You've made a mistake… I…"

The Irken exploded with anger.

"I SAID SILENCE! You've seen to much!" He yelled.

"But _you _were the one that took me down here…"

"SILENCE! DARE YOU DEFY ZIM!"

"Oh! Zim! You must be the one that… Uh… D… Dib! Yes, Dib was talking about! I thought he was going crazy for a moment and-"

"Dib?"Zimmade a face."Just what did he tell you, anyways?" Hesaid, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, he just kinda said your name a few times…" She said quietly, trying not to anger this 'Zim' again.

"LIES!" He yelled in her face.

Well that didn't work.

••••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

••••••••••••

"You've seen _and _heard to much now! I must perform a mind wipe!" Zim grinned, as if he would enjoy it. "GIR! GIR, get over here!"

The little robot Zeg had seen earlier ran over to Zim, crashing into a chair two times in a row before he could comprehend the fact that it was there.

"Fetch the… Uh… Mind… Wipe thingy…" Zim said,waving GIR off. He turned around to get something and as soon as he turned back around, Zeg was standing next to him, brushing her shirt off carelessly.

"It would make things so much easier if you just listened to me..." She said quietly.

Zimgasped and fell backwards.

"HOW DID YOU _DO _THAT?" He yelled in shock.

"I'm not tellin'…" She smirked.

GIR returned with a box full of baby wipes. Zim sighed.

"No, GIR… Not baby wipe… Mind wipe…. Just… Never mind…" Zim said shaking his head.

There was a long silence.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal. I won't tell anyone that I saw your base, or you for that matter, if you let me stay here for the night. I don't have anywhere to stay and I'm… kind of afraid of spending the night under a bridge… or something…" She said quietly.

"WHA! No WAY! I don't even HAVE to make you a deal, I can just keep you pris-"

"Oh come on. As if any of your equipment will keep me in this place. You saw how easily I can escape yourself!" Zeg sounded slightly irritated. "Look, I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't break my promises."

There was a long silence and Zim looked to GIR as if he would assist him. All the little robot did was pull a choice cut out of his head.

"Ehhh...I guess. But you have to promise!" He retorted.

"I will. Don't worry," She smiled and nodded happily.

••••••••••••


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

••••••••••••

Zim shoved the girl out of the laboratory through a passageway underneath a table. He didn't want to take any chances of her seeing something she had to tell someone about.

"Computer! Lock all entryways to the main base!" Zim commanded as he went down below the house.

"What's going on anyways…? Since when was there an Invasion plan for Earth…?" Zeg whispered to herself. "Wait a minute… Where's Ecou!"

She panicked, her eyes darting around in frenzy. To her relief,the black cat walked out of the second of the two rooms in Zim's upper house. By her side was the little robot she had seen earlier.

"Ecou! I'm so glad you're okay!" She squealed, hugging the cat to her chest. "Hey there little guy…? What's your name, again? GIR?"

GIR squeeked happily. Apparently that meant 'Yes'.

"Uhm… I'm guessing you're some sort of SIR, right? You seem a lot nicer than most. I like that." Zeg grinned. She looked at the couch nearby. "I guess I sleep here huh…?" The robot started to roll around on the floor.

"Well, he's not advanced, that's for sure."

**Part II**

(This is the next day, mind you. :3)

Zim came out of the base though a trashcan and stretched.

"What _is _that…?" He said, looking at the table. A huge pile of… Something was stacked up almost a foot high on a large plate.

"It's FEEEEWD!" GIR laughed insanely,burying his face in it. He was already in his Earth disguise. "The humanmade it forus! She's so nice." GIR stuffed more of whatever it was in his face and belched, pieces of food flying out his mouth. Disgusting.

"She made_breakfast_…?" Zim asked. He never really ate anything but snacks. "What is it anyways…?"

"Uh… I dunno." He said,consuming more of the food.

"Is it poisonous…?" He asked, scooping some of it up on his finger- it didn't burn his skin. That was a good thing. He licked it off.

"Delicious! What is this stuff…? It tastes so familiar… I must ask the human what this is!"

"Oh. She left." GIR paused.

"She _what?"_

"She said she didn't want to bother you. Or something." But Zim hadn't heard what GIR had said. He was too busy ranting.

"FILTHY HUMANS!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

••••••••••••

Slivers of morning sunlight peaked through Dib's window. It had been just one day since that odd meeting with Zeg had occurred… Had he really been sleepwalking that whole time? It was hard to tell- everything that he had supposedly dreamed seemed so real, but everything Zeg said had made since. Thoughts swarmed through Dib's head like a hive of angry bees. Managing to push his thoughts away momentarily, he crawled out of his bed and stretched. He wished he could just stay where he was and think everything out in a logical manner, but today was a school day, and if he were late, he'd have to go to detention. Detention was a horrible thing at Skool. You were forced to clean the dishes until there wasn't a spot of vile muck to be seen.

Dib walked downstairs and looked at the clock; he had five minutes until the bus got here- just enough time to eat breakfast. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat some leftovers, but the throbbing pain in his head stopped him. Dib moaned- he had completely forgotten the huge bump on his head that he had obtained last night. Maybe his dad had some painkillers in the bathroom. He got up from the table slowly, ignoring the cold toast at the table; wasn't really hungry anyways. Dib headed towards the upstairs bathroom, touching his head gingerly. He reached the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet, reaching for a bottle of aspirin. They would be right behind the camera- wait. Where was the camera? It had been on his bedside the night before, butit hadn't been therethis morning.Oh right, he had taken it out last night, and now that he thought about it, he recalled something falling out of his pocket... But then again, Zeg had said he had been sleepwalking… Butif he had been sleepwalking, the camera would have been on hisbed.The aching of his head seemed to fade away as his mind was soon again seeping with thoughts.

••••••••••••

Lookit me mom! I'm descriptive! Yeah... If you're wondering why they would keep a camera in a medicine cabinet- _I don't know! _:D Please review- Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

••••••••••••

Dib rushed into his classroom and into his seat- just in time, too. He had nearly been late when he had started to go back to the 'crash site' from the other night, but had completely forgotten that he had school today. The bell rang and Ms. Bitters stood up from her desk.

"Children, today we will be introducing a new student," She groaned as always, "Zeg, please step up to the front of the classroom." At Zeg's name, Dib automatically looked up. He saw her heading up to the front, almost emotionlessly. Once she stood in front of the classroom, she simply waved and said hello. She wore a purple sweatshirt with maroon-tipped sleeves, and a maroon collar and bottom, along with baggy black jeans. Her hair was a golden-brown color and was pulled back in a loose ponytail by a purple ribbon. Along with all that, she also had a small, black backpack. Her eyes were a rich violet and were looking at the floor and nothing but it.

"My name is Zeg… I… will only be staying here for a few months, though I do look forward to getting to know you all b…" She said, but was cut off when the door to the classroom slammed open. Zim marched in, obviously not in a good mood, and stopped when he saw Zeg at the front of the room. On his face, he wore an emotion that was a mix of disgust and revenge. He pointed at her and one of his eyes twitched.

"YOU…!" He started, but he noticed that the whole class was staring at him, including Zeg.  
You err… uhm… HI!" He squealed in a poor attempt to seem happy. The whole class still glared at him suspiciously. Zim slid into his seat and folded his hands on his desk, looking around casually.

"Zeg, please make your way back to your seat." Ms. Bitters said hoarsely.

"But I didn't even get to finish!" She whined.

"NOW!"

Zeg sighed sadly and walked back to her seat. Many of the kids laughed and threw wads of paper at her. Zim smirked at her and she just looked back sadly. Bitters started to drone on about how the worlds actions will eventually cause the Earth to combust in it's own errors. Of course, Dib wasn't listening. He was too busy letting his mind wander on about how he could get Zeg to tell him what truly happened that night before.

••••••••••••


End file.
